


A Most Wanton Nighttime Encounter

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Nighttime Encounters [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: College, Harlequin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Riku and Sora are the best roommates ever, and Roxas is an occasional midnight house guest. There is med school. There is Sora as a grade school teacher. There is Roxas, who mostly just likes stealing their oreos and tea. There is also the sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Wanton Nighttime Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for faorism's prompt over at my Harlequin meme. It was supposed to be silly and porny, but Riku really likes to get in my head.

♥♥♥~~~  
  
Riku's been living with Sora for years. When they'd finally gotten home, they'd been exhausted. Two years of wading through death defying situations, of outrunning crazy people in leather coats, of walking around talking to ducks and mice and dogs, two years of fighting Shadows and they'd forgotten one crucial thing in their determination to get home.  
  
They'd forgotten that _home_ meant _school_.  
  
So they'd gone through High School together, banding together with Kairi and becoming the kids that everyone else thought were snobs because they never hung out with anyone else. Sora and Riku were on the Blitzball team, and when they'd laughed and suggested that Kairi should sign up to be a cheerleader, she'd glared them down and refused. Sora and Riku were Destiny Island's Blitzball champions, the star players on the team, mostly because they spent so much of the games competing with _each other_ that the opposing team didn't stand a chance. They were jocks, but they didn't act like it. They didn't go to the after game parties, didn't go out for pizza after practice, they didn't wear their uniforms around school on Fridays. No, instead, Sora and Riku snubbed the rest of the team with grins, collected Kairi and her sketchpad from the Bleachers and walked her home.  
  
As for Kairi, well, evidently Namine had made more of an impression on her than previously thought. The cheerleader thing wasn't the only social thing she refused to do. She didn't go to the Watersailing games, or any of the other Island sports. In fact, the only games she ever _did_ get around to attending were the ones that Sora and Riku took part in.  
  
The school called them The Three Musketeers and the Three Amigos, the Three Stooges, and a lot of other less endearing things. But they just smiled at each other, a quiet secretive kind of smile that said they knew something that you didn't.  
  
And maybe they were snobs. They'd gone through hell for each other. They'd been to other _worlds_ , to the Underworld and back again. They'd seen men turn to skeletons in the moonlight, they'd laughed with monsters and swam with mermaids. They were friends with a wizard and in a world that had a mouse as a King, they were Knights. More than Knights, they were _Keyblade Masters_. Kairi was a Princess on another world. And not just a princess, she was a Princess of Heart- her own heart tied so intimately with the worlds that any damage done to her could bring about an entire world's downfall.  
  
So maybe with everything they'd been through, they didn't care so much if a couple kids called them snobs.  
  
College progressed in much the same way, the only difference being that Sora and Riku got an apartment together and Kairi's guardians refused to allow her to room with two boys.  
  
So Riku was very familiar with rooming with Sora. He knew how the younger boy liked his coffee (sugar with his coffee and cream), he knew the difference between the snore that mean't he was having a dreamless night and the snore that meant he was having a nightmare. Riku knew that sometimes in the dead of the night, something that wasn't Sora at all would peel itself off the bed, clinging to the shadows of the walls and hissing under it's breath for its brethren. And Riku would watch it, one hand on his keyblade and the other poised over the light switch until it finally crawled back into bed, shedding its skin like ink until Sora was snoring away once more.  
  
Riku knows that Roxas does the same, creeping out into the kitchen with Sora's body so he can make himself a cup of tea (strong and green, Sora would have a fit if he knew what Roxas was putting into his body). Sometimes Riku would join him at the kitchen table, and they'd talk about Nobodies and Heartless and _what it all meant, really_ while Roxas dunked oreos into green tea.  
  
He liked those nights, even if Roxas was sometimes an asshole, and even if they avoided the topic of Axel so studiously that Riku couldn't even think about saying the word "Fire" in front of Roxas (and the one time he had, Roxas had flinched so badly that he'd lost his thread of consciousness and Sora's head had dropped onto the table with a thunk. Riku had been forced to wrestle him across the apartment and back into bed).  
  
Riku is also intimately acquainted with the sound of Sora's orgasms, even though they've never actually slept together. He knows when Sora is masturbating, the little hitch of breath sneaking through the thin walls until Riku's sure that Sora's right next to him. The whimpers that meant he wasn't just touching his cock, but everywhere else as well. He knows what Sora sounds like when he's trying to be quiet, breathing muffled by a pillow or a fist, and he (and the rest of the apartment complex) know what Sora sounds like when he forgets to keep quiet, when the slide of skin against skin is too much and he just has to yell his orgasm to the world.  
  
The first time Sora had brought a girl home, he'd smiled drunkenly at Riku and pulled her giggling into his room. The door had closed with a slam, and for the entire duration Riku had sat, frozen against the sofa, his essay forgotten on the coffee table as he listened to Sora gasp and moan, listened to the girl whimper _fasterfasterfaster_ \- only when the apartment had once again been doused in silence did he shakily stumble to his feet, tottering into the bathroom to stuff his hands down his pants. Just one brush of his knuckles against his aching cock and he was coming harder than he had in years. He bit through his lip in an attempt to stay quiet. Sora had stared at his mouth for days.  
  
The first time Sora brought home a boy, Riku had excused himself to the balcony and chain smoked a pack of cigarettes until the guy left. That night Roxas had stared at him, his tea forgotten at his elbow and just watched him as he talked, his eyes wide and hurt, burning with some unknown memory. Riku hadn't even realized until the next morning that his strange behavior had been because of the _smell of the smoke_.  
  
+  
  
Riku quit smoking after that.  
  
+  
  
They've been sharing a room for six years before Riku gets to hear what Sora's orgasms sound like when he's in Riku's bed. Riku's halfway through med school, stressed from exams, his head churning with chemistry equations and calculus and anatomy notes. Sora has a Bachelor's Degree and works as a grade school teacher at their old Elementary School. Kairi is somewhere off world, because somewhere during Riku's second year of College and Sora's first, Leon had called them saying that Radiant Garden was having some troubles adapting.  
  
The night it happens Riku has sixteen tabs up on his laptop along with six different presentations and seven word documents full of notes. There are a multitude of printed notes littering the coffee table, along with some leafs of college ruled notebook paper that say things like KIRKLIN = MAYA CLINIC and CARDIOPULMONARY BYPASS???? These sheets are also littered with half formed equations and half thought out theories on space-time travel that Riku means to bring up the next time he talks to Roxas.  
  
Sora's sitting on the chair, alternating between staring at the television and watching Riku with increasing nervousness. He's still wearing his work clothes and there's glue on his shirt- his tie looking like it's been dipped in paint. Normally, this would be a huge distraction, because ever since Sora had bounced around the house yelling about how he got the job, Riku hadn't been able to look at schoolteachers without blushing. But he's got two finals tomorrow, and three the day afterward and he _cannot afford to think right now_.  
  
Sora finally gives up on watching the tv, turning a look on Riku that he can't quite decipher, not really, and anyway it doesn't matter because Riku's not going to have to worry about being a cardiac surgeon if he dies of a heart attack himself.  
  
Somewhere between echocardiography and cardiac pathology Riku loses track of what Sora is doing altogether. That is, until Sora climbs onto the couch next to him (upsetting a pile of his own student's gradework while he's at it) and licks a long wet line up Riku's neck.  
  
And just like that, Riku's brain grinds to a halt. He isn't aware of setting the laptop down, or of wrapping his arms around Sora's hips, and he _really_ isn't aware of that little whimper he made when Sora nudged their hips together.  
  
They're stumbling into Riku's bedroom, glued at the hips and mouths, both whining and frequently pressing each other against the walls before Riku realizes what's happening. When they trip into Riku's room, Sora is giggling against his neck- the nervous giggle that Sora uses when he's really looking forward to something and is afraid he's going to fuck it up. He'd used that giggle on their graduation day, on his first day of work, on his twenty-second birthday when his then boyfriend was taking him out to the fanciest restaurant on the island. Back then Riku had been grateful that Sora wasn't a girl, because he thinks that if he had been, Sora would have been hyperventilating about whether or not the guy was going to propose. (They'd broken up three months later and Sora had spent a lot of quality time with their booze and the toilet before Riku had finally gotten fed up and taken him to the very same fancy restaurant to cheer him up.)  
  
When they make it to the bed, Sora grins at him and _shoves_ \- Riku lands in a mess of flailing arms and tangled sheets and for a minute he's dizzy because _he can't move_ \- and then he recognizes the grin on Sora's lips, the smell of graviga magic and isn't sure if he's immensely turned on by this new development or a little put out by it. And then Sora's on top of him, grinding down against Riku's cock and whimpering-  
  
Sora looks down at him through his lashes, sultry and teasing as he ghosts his hands down his body, hooks his thumbs in the loops of his slacks. He tugs just hard enough that they slide down a bit, revealing golden hip bones and just a hint of chocolate brown hair that trails down past the waistband of Sora's boxers and Riku groans because for all that he's heard Sora have sex dozens of times he never knew that his friend was such an utter _tease_.  
  
Sora shimmies out of his pants, boxers going down in one smooth motion and Riku's breath catches in his throat because Sora's _beautiful_ like this, blue glow of the television that's still on in the corner of the room casting him into equal parts darkness and light. As he watches, the blue chases a shadow across Sora's hip and his friend's eyes go half lidded, seeming to _glow_ in the dim light. He whimpers in the back of his throat when Sora crawls into his lap, pressing golden skin against his clothed legs and Riku has _never_ wanted to be naked as much as he does in this moment. And then Sora's reaching into his pants to draw out his cock and _yes, he did most definitely just whine like a little girl_ -  
  
His eyes go wide when Sora grins, sinking back onto with nothing more than a little sigh of contentment. Sora's slick and tight, and Riku's brain is in pleasure overload before he realizes what this means. That Sora had prepared himself ahead of time. That he'd come home from work exhausted and sweaty with art supplies all over his person and _still_ snuck into the bathroom or his room maybe, that he'd slicked his fingers up with lube and fucked back onto his fingers with _this in mind_ and then he'd gone out into the living room and watched Tom and Jerry while Riku freaked out about finals _three feet away from him_.  
  
All things considered, he thinks that he does pretty well. Granted he comes quicker than he has in years, probably since he was fifteen and still discovering the joys of his right hand, but he thinks that it's all right, because honestly, he should have come the minute that Sora sunk back onto him.  
  
They lie together afterwards, with Sora's hands idly tracing faces into the skin of his chest and Riku trying hard not to think about the mountain of notes he has to review. Some of the panic must show on his face, because Sora presses a kiss to his cheek and murmurs, "You'll do fine," against the skin there.  
  
And he is fine. They have sex two more times and then fall asleep, exhausted and sated on Riku's sex stained sheets. They're fine.  
  
(At least until Riku wakes up in the morning with a hard on and Roxas blinking fuzzily up at him with Sora's eyes. After all, Roxas' shriek wasn't the best way to start the morning.)


End file.
